


Noona

by JimiNatou



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bikers, Clubbing, F/M, Fighter, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Guns, Healing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Attempt kind of, Teamwork, Therapy, Training, Weapons, dance, enemy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimiNatou/pseuds/JimiNatou
Summary: - Il faut trouver quelqu’un pour le soigner. On ne va pas s'en sortir seuls…- Et on ne peux pas aller à l’hôpital, c’est sûr et certain …- Je connais peut être quelqu’un qui pourrait nous aider … deux secondes.Zelo n'aura d'autre choix que d'appeler sa noona pour lui venir en aide .... Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les choses virent de la sorte.





	Noona

\- Il faut trouver quelqu’un pour le soigner. On ne va pas s'en sortir seuls…  
\- Et on ne peux pas aller à l’hôpital, c’est sûr et certain …  
\- Je connais peut être quelqu’un qui pourrait nous aider … deux secondes. 

L’adolescente, actuellement en pleine séance de sport entend son téléphone sonner brièvement dans son sac. Farfouillant dans sa messagerie elle trouve le sms de son frère.   
« Je sais que ça fait longtemps, mais j’ai besoin de toi, c’est urgent. Rejoint moi dans l’entrepôt désaffecté de la zone Est. » 

 

Même si les relations entre le frère et la sœur ne sont pas au beau fixe, elle sent la gravité dans le message et sans plus perdre de temps elle part se laver, récupérer une arme et enfin enfourche sa moto pour se rendre à l’endroit indiquer par Zelo.  
Sweet avec capuche rabattue, pantalon de survêtement et basket des plus basiques, elle passe plutôt inaperçue. Elle se gare un peu avant l’entrée et fait le reste du chemin à pied. Elle entre sans se préoccuper des pairs d’yeux qui la regardent.

A peine est-elle arrivée au milieu de la pièce qu’elle se retrouve face à trois hommes armés.

\- Je ne te connais pas, qu’est ce que tu fais ici ?  
\- C’est Jun’ qui m’a demandé de venir.

Avec la taille de cette personne (environ un mètre quatre-vingt) ils sont étonnés d’entendre une voix féminine, une voix froide et pleine d’assurance. Au même moment, Zelo rentre dans la pièce et reconnaît tout de suite la silhouette en face de lui. Il se rapproche, pose sa main sur le bras de son boss (Yongguk) et reprend sa marche pour se positionner à un mètre de l’inconnue.

\- C’est bon Yongguk, elle vient pour Himchan.  
\- Toi …

Elle quitte sa capuche, son regard et sa beauté n’ont d’égales que sa froideur.

Sans que personne n’ait le temps de réagir, Zelo se prend une énorme gifle. Lui qui est d’habitude d’une fierté quasi sans bornes, ne dit rien, baissant la tête, quelques perles salées pointaient le bout de leur nez au coin des yeux de ce dernier. Ils sont sans voix, ne comprenant pas ce qu’il se passe sous leurs yeux.  
Alors que, au bout de quelques secondes l’homme à la droite de la jeune fille, Daehyun, allait intervenir, elle se rapproche de Zelo et le prend dans ses bras, refermant son bras sur le crane du plus jeune pour qu’il baisse sa tête au niveau de l’épaule de la jeune fille, dans un geste étonnamment maternel.

\- Promet moi de ne plus jamais faire ça … de ne plus jamais disparaître et de toujours me donner des nouvelles…  
\- Promis … promis juré.

Elle prend le visage de son frère dans ses mains et dépose affectueusement un baiser sur son front.

\- Tu es devenu trop grand…  
\- Et toi petite. Les forces ont changées de camp.  
\- Ca m’étonnerait, c’est toujours moi qui te mettrais à terre. Sinon, explique moi pourquoi je suis là.  
\- Un pote blessé, Himchan, on ne peut pas l’emmener à l’hôpital.  
\- J’aurais du m’en douter.  
\- Tu acceptes ?  
\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais je ne te garanti rien.  
\- Merci, je te le revaudrais.

Zelo passe devant pour lui montrer le chemin mais quand elle arrive au niveau de Yongguk.

\- Armée ?  
\- Il s’appelle revient.

Elle passe la maison dans le bas de son dos et attrape son arme. Nouvelle surprise pour les cinq hommes, mais la gravité de la situation les ramène à la réalité. Ils se rassemblent dans une sorte de chambre où se trouve un sixième jeune. Le seul à ne pas être venu la saluer et pour cause il semble avoir une grosse plaie au niveau du ventre ou du flanc d’où s’échappe un flot continuel de sang. Une sale blessure en somme. Elle s’agenouille au bord du lit. Observant méticuleusement elle ne met pas longtemps avant de se faire son diagnostique. Coupures profondes n’ayant touchée aucun organe vital ni aucune artères (simplement de grosses veines). Elle se relève, le regard sérieux, sort de la pièce, hélant son frère au passage.

\- Montre moi la cuisine.

Dès qu’elle y pénètre, elle commence les préparatifs. Sortant un couteau elle le place sur la gazinière en marche, elle charge Zelo d’aller chercher alcool, strape et compresses. Une fois le couteau rougis elle éteint la gazinière, s’empare du couteau et d’un torchon, suivie par son frère elle se poste au chevet du blessé. Elle commence directement par donner des directives.

\- Je te préviens, tu vas avoir une grosse cicatrice et tu vas douiller … mais tu vas t’en sortir. … Bon toi, quel est ton nom ?  
\- Jongup !  
\- Jongup, tu vas te mettre derrière la tête de lit, Himchan tu mord dans le torchon … voilà … Jongup attrape ses mains et ne les lâches pas. Jun’ assieds toi sur ses jambes, il ne doit pas pouvoir bougé. Je vais commencer par désinfecter.

Pour l’instant il résiste parfaitement à la douleur, mais ce n’est qu’une mise en bouche. Devant les yeux étonnés des garçons, elle s’assoit à califourchon sur la poitrine du blessé, à l’envers, de manière à ce que son dos cache à l’action au principal concerné.

\- Si tu te sens sombrer, ne résiste pas à l’évanouissement.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrive, elle plaque fortement la lame encore rouge du couteau sur la peau tranchée. La réaction ne se fait pas attendre puisque Zelo et Jongup doivent utiliser toute leur force pour entraver suffisamment les mouvements d’Himchan. 

Au bout d’une vingtaine de secondes, il arrête d’opposer toute résistance et une dizaine de secondes après elle retire la lame. Le sang a arrêté de couler et après avoir palpé légèrement elle sourit, fière de son travail. Désinfectant une dernière fois la plaie, elle la recouvre de compresses et les fixe à l’aide de sparadrap.  
Elle descend de sa monture, prend le pouls du blessé. Elle est rassurée, tout se présente bien.

\- C’est bon, il est hors de danger, mais il va dormir pendant un bout de temps …. Il va bien. 

Ils sortent de la chambre et se regroupent dans le salon. 

\- Tu crois que c’est sa petite amie ?  
\- Je crois pas … elle ne l’a pas embrasser et puis on ne l’a jamais vu. Il nous a jamais parlé d’elle non plus.  
\- Tu as raison.  
\- Tu nous la présentes Zelo ?  
\- Ha oui … Je vous présente noona (ma grande sœur). Noona je te présente mon groupe Yongguk, Youngjae, Daehyun, Jongup, Himchan que tu as soigné … et moi maintenant c’est Zelo.  
\- Salut … Zelo ? Pourquoi pas.  
\- En tout cas, merci.  
\- Il serait préférable que je reste quelques jours pour surveiller l’état d’Himchan … mais si tu préfères que je parte je comprendrais.  
\- Non, non, tu peux rester. Tu nous sauves la mise, on ne va pas te mettre à la porte.  
\- Certes, mais je sans que dans les gangs, les étrangers ne sont pas forcément les bienvenus.  
\- Pourquoi tu parles de gangs ?  
\- Je ne suis pas naïve, et je dirais même que ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Pas besoin de vous cacher, … je ne suis pas une balance, je connais ce milieu.  
\- Ca ne change rien, tu peux rester ici.  
\- Très bien.   
\- Tu dormiras avec Zelo, je ne pense pas que ça te pose de problème.  
\- Non, effectivement.  
\- Au faite, on ne connaît même pas ton nom.  
\- Moi, c’est Natacha.  
\- Alors bienvenu ici Natacha.

Plusieurs fois pendant la nuit elle se lève pour vérifier l’état de santé d’Himchan, état qui par ailleurs s’améliore. Ce n’est qu’au petit matin qu’elle plonge dans un sommeil plus profond, jugeant que les autres sont capables de le surveiller quelques heures.  
Une sorte de réunion, discussion s’engage. Une grosse partie de celle-ci est dédiée à l’attaque qu’ils ont subit la veille (d’où la blessure d’Himchan) mais finit par dériver sur Natacha. Zelo est littéralement assaillit de questions. 

\- Comment ça se fait que tu nous aies jamais parlé d’elle ?  
\- Pourquoi elle t’a giflé ?  
\- Tu as combien de différence avec elle (âge) ?  
\- Elle à l’air callée en médecine, comment ça se fait ?  
\- Tu es sur qu’elle est digne de confiance ?  
\- Du calme du calme … alors … oui on peut avoir confiance en elle, niveau médecine, j’en sais pas bien plus que vous … elle est de quatre ans mon aînée … et le reste c’est privé !

La discussion se stoppe quand Natacha sort de sa chambre pour se diriger rapidement dans celle d’Himchan, d’instinct, tous la suivent.   
Himchan bouge doucement dans son lit. Elle se met à ses côtés et commence à l’examiner : prenant son pouls, testant ses réflexes, enfin touchant la plaie, ses abords et le reste du ventre. Au sourire qu’elle arbore, les craintes s’envolent vite.

\- Va falloir que tu te reposes, que tu prennes sur toi pour ne pas trop bouger, mais je pense que d’ici un moi ça aura cicatrisé et d’ici deux mois tu auras retrouvé toutes tes facultés.

Elle ressort de la chambre et va prendre une douche pendant que les membres du gang saluent le leur.  
Quand elle ressort, elle se change pour se mettre dans des vêtements plus appropriés à ce début d’été (bermuda de survêtement, brassière de sport et petit gilet, pied nus).  
Allant dans la cuisine, elle déjeune tranquillement quand, dans une conversation, elle entend les mots « entraînement » et « combat ». Tout de suite intéressée, elle range la nourriture et suit rapidement le groupe des cinq valides.

Ils se rendent dans une pièce qu’elle n’avait pas vu : une salle de sport avec tout l’équipement nécessaire.

\- Je peux m’incruster ?  
\- Si tu n’as rien de mieux à faire…  
\- Elle était très forte hyung.  
\- Je le suis toujours, je te rassure. Je pense même avoir progressé.  
\- Moi aussi. Je suis sur que je suis plus fort que toi maintenant.  
\- Ne sois pas trop confiant petit frère.

Yongguk reforme les groupes qui sont : - Jongup / Yongguk Daehyun / Youngjae Zelo / Natacha

En premier temps ils s’étirent et s’échauffent pour préparer leur corps à l’effort qui sera fournit. Puis rapidement les choses sérieuses commencent. Des tapis sont installés au milieu de la pièce pour éviter d’autres blessés (encore !). Ils se mettent en ligne d’un côté pendant que le premier groupe s’installe, il s’agit de Youngjae vs Daehyun. En effet regarder et analyser un combat est aussi instructif que de le pratiquer.  
Pendant que celui-ci se déroule, Zelo remarque aisément le regard pétillant de sa sœur. Malgré les années qui ont passées, sur ce point c’est toujours la même, elle a toujours eut cette passion pour les combats, pour dominer les autres en général et Zelo en a pas mal bavé quand il était plus jeune.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le duel se termine sur une victoire de Youngjae, elle ne manque pas de le saluer.

\- A vous, Zelo et Natacha.  
\- Prêt ?  
\- Toujours !

Avant d’avancer sur les tapis elle quitte sa petite veste. Bien qu’aucun ne fasse de commentaires, ils n’en pensent pas moins. On voit clairement ses abdos (choses rares chez une fille, elle a vraiment le muscle, plus que simplement le ventre plat) et de larges épaules bien musclées pour une fille. Elle dégage une forte impression de son physique. Même son regard fait ressortir son assurance et sa détermination. Elle se met en face de son adversaire et en moins de temps qu’il ne faut pour le dire il se retrouve à terre. Profitant des quelques centimètres qu’elle a en moins que lui, elle passe sous lui, attrape un de ses bras et tirant dessus il passe au dessus pour s’écraser vulgairement sur un tapis. Une clé de bras et le temps qu’elle s’assoit sur le dos de son frère plus tard et il n’est plus capable de faire ne serait-ce qu’un mouvement.  
\- Je retire ce que j’ai dit …  
\- Tu me déçois, je vais te laisser une seconde chance.

Se repositionnant comme ils l’étaient au départ le combat reprend. Au lieu de l’envoyer à terre quand elle le pourrait elle se contente de donner de feux coups de poing (se terminant en chatouilles) et de faux coups de pieds. L’affrontement se poursuit jusqu'à ce que Yongguk le stoppe.

\- Je crois que ce n’est pas la peine d’insister Zelo, elle est plus forte.  
\- Merci, j’ai bien remarqué … Noona, je m’incline.

A son retour sur le bord elle est félicitée par tout le monde. Les deux derniers s’affrontent ensuite.  
Pendant celui-ci Natacha avec attention le style du leader. A ne pas en douter qu’il est bien plus fort qu’eux et même plus fort qu’elle.  
A la fin du duel, Yongguk invite Natacha à refaire un autre combat. La raison est simple, il est très intéressé par les capacités de la fille. Il veut la voir se donner à fond, voir son potentiel. C’est sans conteste le combat le plus long et le plus intense. Même Yongguk doit se donner à fond pour que la victoire lui revienne.

\- J’avoue que tu m’impressionnes réellement. Tu as une sacrée maîtrise.  
\- La même. Peu sont ceux qui me battent, mais tu n’as pas volé ta victoire.  
\- Tu peux encore t’améliorer si tu t’entraînes. Tu peux rester parmi nous pour ça.  
\- J’apprécie … et j’accepte.  
\- Très bien … Bon l’entraînement est finit pour aujourd’hui.

Chacun prend sa douche. Le midi, elle aide Daehyun à préparer le repas. Elle apprend à le connaître, lui et le groupe dans lequel elle va vivre au minimum les prochains jours. Elle apprend que son frère le maknae est très bordé et protégé, qu’Himchan est le plus blagueur du groupe, suivit de près par Youngjae. Jongup est un fan de sport, particulièrement de danse et que Yongguk, sous ses airs froids, n’hésite pas a se sacrifier pour le bien de son groupe et est, la plus part du temps, de bonne humeur.

Ce petit groupe soudé est le centre d’information du gang (qui est bien évidemment plus grand), un des postes les moins dangereux.  
Durant le repas auquel Himchan s’était joint, elle put découvrir la vraie personnalité de chacun. Elle réussit même à gagner leur confiance.  
Ses allures et fonction font d’elle la petite maman du groupe (sauf envers Yongguk).  
Ces deux là vont pouvoir se rapprocher car le leader à décidé d’aller faire des courses et Natacha doit le suivre pour refaire le stock de matériel médical.

Une fois dans le magasin.

\- Tu sais, je ne suis pas de nature curieuse, pourtant je me pose des questions à ton sujet.  
\- Je t’écoute.  
\- Si j’ai bien compris, Zelo n’avait pas vraiment l’accord de vos parents pour partir de chez vous. Il l’a fait pour ainsi dire incognito…  
\- C’est exact.  
\- Tu ne nous en veux pas ? Indirectement c’est nous qui t’avons enlevé ton frère.  
\- … Non … Notre père nous a toujours appris à prendre nos responsabilités, même très jeunes. Jun’ … enfin Zelo sait ce qu’il fait, c’est lui qui à décidé de partir, donc si j’en veux a quelqu’un c’est à lui et pas a vous …  
\- Je vois … C’est rare de voir des personnes avec ce point de vue, mais je trouve ça tout à fait louable.  
\- D’après ce que j’ai appris, vous prenez soin de lui et le protégez donc je n’ai rien à redire.

Pour le reste des courses, la discussion porte plus sur le choix des marques. En passant à la caisse, la caissière complimente Natacha pour son joli couple ce qui fit bien sourire les deux concernés (action qui parut naturelle et appropriée).

En rentrant à l’entrepôt, Yongguk rend son arme à Natacha, elle le gratifie d’un sourire qu’il lui rend.  
Natacha changea le pansement d’Himchan, en sortant c’est Yongguk qui prend sa place et ferme la porte à clé de manière à ce que le leader et son second soient tranquilles.

\- Que me vaux ta charmante visite ?  
\- Tu dois bien te douter de quelque chose.  
\- Oui … mais je t’écoute.  
\- Je viens te demander conseil en ce qui concerne Natacha. Tu dois être au courant de ses prouesses en combat de ce matin ?  
\- Youngjae m’en a parlé pendant bien une heure …  
\- Et tu sais aussi que ça fait quelques temps que je suis à la recherche d’un nouveau membre …  
\- … et qu’elle correspond parfaitement à tes critères.  
\- Exactement. Elle à la prudence, la personnalité, les capacités physiques et elle pourra nous dépanner en médecine et en plus c’est une fille. Elle pourra aller dans des situations perméables à nous, hommes.  
\- Ce sont de bons arguments, fondés qui plus est … le tout est de savoir si tu juges qu’on peut avoir confiance.  
\- Pour l’instant elle me parait stable et honnête. Je vais continuer à la surveiller et si tout se poursuit comme ça, je lui ferais une proposition.

Pendant la semaine et demi qui suivit, Natacha finit de s’intégrer au groupe, devenant officiellement la petite maman et la remplaçante du bras droit du leader (ne participant cependant pas aux missions leurs étant attribuées). La journée, elle s’occupe d’Himchan, lui tient compagnie, le reste du temps, elle range, elle nettoie, cuisine et fait beaucoup de sport.

Au bout de ce temps d’essaie, Yongguk est sur de la confiance qu’il porte en la jeune fille et trouve même que l’ambiance du groupe s’améliore grâce à elle.

C’est un vendredi midi qu’il lui expose clairement ses intentions et qu’elle accepte avec le sourire. Pour fêter son admission, ils décident de sortir en boite, une boite sur le territoire du gang, …une boite sûre …

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Yongguk ?  
\- C’est pas grand-chose. J’ai du me froisser un muscle ce matin à l’entraînement.  
\- J’y vais peut être trop fort ?  
\- C’est pourtant moi qui gagne à chaque fois alors ne t’avances pas trop.  
\- Je rigole, rassure toi. En attendant assied toi sur le canapé et quitte ton haut.

Il s’exécute sans discuter pendant qu’elle prend place derrière lui. En quelques secondes elle trouve le muscle fautif. Posant une main de chaque côté elle cherche à déterminer quel mouvement exacte fera reprendre sa place originel au muscle.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?  
\- En théorie …

Elle place ses mains sur la mâchoire du leader et tourne sa tête d’un coup sec et rapide (comme pour lui briser les cervicales sauf que là c’est pas le but recherché) et ils entendent un clac significatif.

\- Maintenant tu es opérationnel.  
\- Merci.

Cette scène n’est pas passée inaperçue aux yeux d’autres membres qui sourient. Depuis quelques jours ils remarquent le rapprochement entre les deux. Même Himchan peut se rendre compte que ce n’est pas du au test. Une vraie complicité naît entre les deux adultes.

Himchan décide de rester comme il n’est pas tout à fait rétabli (et que la voiture de Yongguk n’est qu’une six places). Le trajet n’est pas très longtemps, seulement une vingtaine de minutes, pourtant autant Natacha que Yongguk peuvent sentir l’excitation des plus jeunes. Arrivés à l’endroit prévu, ils ne font pas la queue et rentrent directement. Le premier lieu où ils s’arrêtent est le bar. La commande est vite passée, un Rhum-Coca pour les plus jeunes et une bière pour les deux plus âgés (Yongguk et Natacha). Puis une dernière recommandation du leader avant que les quatre ne déboulent sur la piste de danse.

\- Pas de conquête se soit, demain on travail donc tant pis pour ceux qui auront la gueule de bois.  
\- C’est sur que toi avec ta bière …  
\- Quelque chose à rajouter ?  
\- Absolument rien !

Et c’est en riant que les quatre partent pour danser. Elle sirote tranquillement son breuvage pendant que Yongguk observe les alentours. En effet il lui semble avoir vu une tête, celle d’une personne n’étant pas sensée se trouver ici … un ennemi … Seulement celle-ci disparaît rapidement dans la foule présente dans le bâtiment. Il se dit qu’il a du confondre, que la chaleur, l’ambiance humide et sa trop grande vigilance lui font avoir quelques hallucinations.

\- Vous venez souvent ici ?  
\- Une ou deux fois par mois. Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que l’une des plus grande passion de Zelo … c’était la danse et je me demandais si il continuait de pratiquer.  
\- Ho oui ! Avec Jongup qui est excellent danseur, ils font souvent des battle.

Un peu plus loin dans la discothèque. 

\- Elle est sympa ta sœur … elle t’empêche même pas de boire de l’alcool alors que t’es même pas majeur.  
\- Crois moi j’en ai bavais. Je me suis retrouvé plusieurs fois par terre parce que je faisais pas ce qu’elle me disait. Elle est pas forcément aussi cool, mais je l’aime quand même.  
\- Dit nous en plus sur elle. Est-ce qu’elle est en couple ? Qu’est-ce qu’elle aime ou n’aime pas ?  
\- Je ne pense pas qu’elle soit en couple … Mais ça fait trois ans que je ne l’avais pas vu alors je ne sais pas vraiment pour ça.  
\- Déjà un point en faveur de Yongguk !  
\- Elle aime les combats et on s’amuser souvent à danser ensemble avant … et elle n’aime pas quand les gens la menace elle et encore plus ses cadets, comme moi … et vous maintenant.  
\- La danse tu dis … ? Et si on allait la chercher ?  
\- Tu crois qu’on la dérange ? Elle est tranquillement avec Yongguk.  
\- Bien sur ! On habite ensemble, ils auront le temps de papoter plus tard !

Suivant sa décision, Jongup va la chercher et la ramène au centre de la piste de danse. Bien qu’il la suive, il n’ira pas danser, il se contentera de surveiller son groupe. 

Au centre de la piste un cercle se forme avec pour centre Jongup qui réalise une magnifique performance qui enflamme la foule. Après lui c’est Zelo qui s’élance. Avec ce visage enfantin et cette technique tout aussi impressionnante que le précédent danseur, les filles de la boîte se mettent à pousser des cris que Natacha trouve parfaitement ridicule.  
Elle prend l’initiative de passer après son frère. Avant de commencer à proprement parler de danser, elle lance un regard joueur à Jongup. Variant entre style hip hop / break et danse plus sensuelle elle électrise la foule entière. 

Après plusieurs autres passages de gens qu’ils connaissent ou pas, la battle se termine. Personne ne peut dire qui est le vainqueur, mais tous s’accordent à dire que se sont les trois premiers (Jongup – Zelo - Natacha) qui ont fait la plus forte impression.   
La soirée se termine après encore quelques heures, alternant entre moment clames et dynamiques.  
Sur les environs de quatre heures du matin, ils partent. Seul Yongguk reste deux minutes de plus à l’intérieur pour payer leurs consommations. 

A sa sortie, et du fait qu’elle se soit éloignée des autres, elle se fait abordée par un homme plus âgé qu’elle mais ayant tout de même moins de la trentaine. Son air inquiétant la pousse tout de suite à se mettre sur ses gardes.

\- Tu sais ma jolie … tu devrais faire plus attention à tes fréquentations.   
\- De quoi tu parles ? Et ne m’appelle pas comme ça !  
\- Je suppose que tu ne sais pas réellement qui ils sont ? Il pourrait t’arriver des bricoles, … poupée …  
\- Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde et encore un surnom et …  
\- Noona ! Un problème ?

Zelo avait été attiré par l’échange entre sa sœur et cet inconnu. Inconnu qui n’était pas si inconnu que ça à Zelo.

\- Noona ? Alors comme ça tu es au courant…  
\- Toi dégage ! T’a absolument rien à faire ici !!  
\- Que c’est mignon, on défend sa grande sœur. Tu sais Zelo, c’est pas bien de l’entraîner dans tes histoires.   
\- Part immédiatement !!

En disant cela elle avait posé son bras tendu devant son frère afin d’éviter tout combat entre son frère et cet homme. Celui en face d’elle sourit.

\- Fait attention à toi petite chose …

S’en était trop pour elle. Sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, elle lance un puissant coup de poing sur un point précis de l’abdomen de ce dernier, le faisant chuter à terre, aux portes de l’inconscience. Sa formation à la médecine lui permet de connaître le point précis de KO, le foie qu’elle atteint sans difficultés.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

Il sort à peine du bâtiment qu’il voit son groupe rassemblé et Natacha tendu comme un arc devant un homme à terre. En se rapprochant il comprend la situation. C’est bien l’homme qu’il avait vu en début de soirée et non une hallucination. C’était bien un ennemi sur leur territoire. Natacha l’a suffisamment amoché pour qu’il n’ait pas besoin de passer après elle. Elle lui prouvait qu’elle était parfaitement adaptée à gérer des situations à toutes heures et qu’elle avait de réelles compétences en vrais combats.

\- J’espère que tu as bien compris la leçon. Ne remet plus les pieds ici !…Maintenant on rentre.

Ils suivent leur chef, rentrent dans la voiture. Durant le temps du trajet un silence pesant règne, la cause : Natacha est encore remontée contre les petits surnoms dont l’homme avait affublé et encore plus par le fait qu’il ait tenté de tout mettre sur le dos de son frère. Quand ils arrivent les plus jeunes vont se coucher, Yongguk emmène Natacha dans la salle de sport et se munit de pahos.

\- Frappe ! Défoule-toi.

Elle ne se le fait pas répéter deux fois et cogne de toutes ses forces. Au bout d’une demi heure, elle s’écroule de fatigue sur le tapis, Yongguk se laissant aller en face.   
Enfin elle sourit ce qui le soulage. Il n’aime pas la voir dans un tel état de fureur et préfère quand elle est souriante et qu’elle s’amuse comme en début de soirée.

\- Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi je vais aller me coucher.  
\- Moi non, c’est déjà cinq heures, je dormirais la nuit prochaine.  
\- Libre à toi de faire ce que tu veux.

Il se lève et elle fait de même. Passant devant lui elle lui fait un bisou sur la joue, presque à la commissure des lèvres.

\- Bonne nuit et merci pour tout.

Un sourire encore plus grand orne les lèvres du leader quand il va se coucher. Natacha elle nettoie et range (ils sont tellement fatigués et bien endormit que de toute façon ils n’entendront rien). Faire un peu le tri des conserves et préparer une liste des prochaines courses à faire. Enfin elle prend une douche à sept heure moins le quart.  
Sachant que la courte nuit se finit dans un quart pour les autres et que les Rhum-Coca ont du laisser des traces malgré l’avertissement de Yongguk, elle prépare sept rangées de verre. Dans les trios premiers (pour Himchan, Yongguk et elle) elle les remplis de jus d’orange. Pour les quatre autres un verre de jus d’orange avec un verre d’eau avec posée devant une aspirine. De quoi les remettre d’aplombs. Une bonne cafetière de café pour ceux qui en voudront, le tout argumenté d’une bonne brioche fraîche.   
Quand ils voient ça, ils la remercient chaleureusement mais comme l’avait précisé Yongguk, ils ont du travail. 

\- Aujourd’hui on s’occupe du stock d’armes. Pour t’expliquer Natacha, on va nous envoyer des armes en vrac, elles ont été testées et marchent, mais ils faut encore les triées, les rangées et les comptées. On en aura pour toute la journée et chacun aura un poste définit.  
\- Ok.  
\- Himchan tu t’occupes de ceux qui nous les amène avec Jongup vous les donnez à Youngjae et Daehyun, vous vous les triez. Zelo tu les ranges dans les caisses. Natacha tu les comptes et répertories tout clairement sur des feuilles. Moi je par voir le boss. Tant que je ne suis pas là, c’est Himchan ou Natacha que vous écoutez.

Les ordres sont claires nets et précis. Tous se mettent au travail mais à peine deux minutes après Yongguk revient, énervé.

\- Ils sont déjà là et ils bloquent la voiture. Faut que j’attende qu’ils partent. Je vais me faire tuer par le boss.  
\- Vient avec moi dans la chambre.  
\- Mais …  
\- Pas de question ! Fait-le.

Sans vraiment comprendre il la suit. Elle se dirige vers sa table de chevet et en sort un trousseau de clé. 

\- Je peux te sortir d’affaire, mais je veux quelque chose en échange.  
\- C’est quoi ces clés ?  
\- Tv crois que je suis venu à pied ici ?  
\- Non … en bus je croyais …  
\- J’ai une moto … alors t’acceptes ?  
\- Très bien mais file-les moi maintenant !  
\- Teins ! Tu peux t’amuser, mais ne l’abîme pas.  
\- Merci.

S’emparant des clés, il lui fait un baiser à la commissure des lèvres. Elle sourit et repart à son travail.   
A la fin de la journée elle a rempli une dizaine de feuilles, et de sa belle écriture tout est consigné clairement et proprement. Yongguk sera fière d’elle mais la chose à laquelle elle aspire le plus c’est une bonne nuit de sommeil. 

\- Noona, c’est pas dans tes habitudes de tourner au ralenti.   
\- C’est parce que j’ai fait nuit blanche, j’ai pas dormi la nuit dernière.  
\- Quoi ? Mais tu es folle !  
\- Sur un autre ton.  
\- Pardon … maintenant je comprends. Va te coucher.  
\- Non, j’attends Yongguk, il me doit quelque chose.  
\- C’est quoi ça encore ?  
\- Non, mais de quoi je me mêle Jun’ !  
\- Ok, ok c’est bon.

Il arrive sur les coups de onze heures. Elle l’attend sur le canapé, entre les dizaines et les dizaines caisses d’armes.  
Il pose les clés sur la petite table du salon et s’assoit à côté d’elle. 

\- Bien passée ta journée ?  
\- Je suis claquée et toi ?  
\- Pas grand-chose, beaucoup de discussion.  
\- Très fatiguant en effet …  
\- Ne sous estime pas mon travail.  
\- Si tu le dis … mais en tout cas je vais te demander la faveur que tu me dois depuis ce matin.  
\- En parlant de ça, comment as-tu put te payer une moto … que dis-je une bijoux … pareil ?  
\- J’ai travaillé dur pour l’avoir.  
\- Tu me diras un jour ?  
\- Certainement. Maintenant je t’ordonne une chose, bouge pas et ne pose pas de question.

Elle se lève te va s’asseoir sur les genoux de son vis-à-vis posant sa tête sur l’épaule de Yongguk, enfin fermant les yeux.

\- Juste pour se soir, je ne veux penser à rien et me détendre.   
\- Tu n’es pas obligée de me faire du chantage pour avoir ce privilège.  
\- Je ne préfère pas en demander trop dès le début.  
\- Dors bien, je t’emmènerais dans ta chambre.  
\- Je peux (dormir) ?  
\- Bien sur.  
\- Merci…

Pour une fois il la voit parfaitement détendue et calme, inconsciemment ça le rend heureux parce qu’elle ne le fait qu’avec lui de même que lui n’est comme ça qu’avec elle.   
Il la serre un peu plus fort et même si elle dort déjà, il veut profiter de ce moment. Un moment de calme et presque romantique dans ce monde de brutes qu’est ce lui des gangs. 

Quand il sent que la fatigue l’emporte lui aussi il décide d’aller se coucher, mais contrairement à ce qu’il lui avait dit, il l’emmène dans sa chambre et dans son lit, pour se coucher à coté d’elle.  
Quand Youngjae se lève ce jour là, il est étonné de voir que personne n’est debout (d’habitude Natacha et Yongguk le sont). Curieux, il va voir par la porte entrouverte de la chambre de ce dernier … ce qu’il voit le laisse tout simplement sur le derrière. Il court (silencieusement) dans la chambre des autres sauf Himchan pour les rameuter.

\- Zelo bouge, je te jure c’est important.  
\- C’est pas cool de me réveiller de bon matin.  
\- Ca a intérêt à valoir le coup.

Même réaction pour les nouveaux arrivants. Chacun y va de son petit commentaire jusqu'à l’arrivée d’Himchan.

\- Peut importe si ils ont fait quelques chose ou non, et si oui quoi… Si vous réveillé Yongguk, il va vous faire la peau.

Suivant l’ordre du second, ils vont déjeuner. La seule chose qu’ils ne savent pas c’est que dans la chambre, ils ne dorment pas et ont entendu toute la conversation.

\- Je ne les connaissais pas commères à ce point.  
\- Tu ne t’en es pas douté quand tu nous as amené ici hier soir ?  
\- Je n’y ai pas vraiment pensé. Ca ne t’a pas dérangé au moins ?  
\- Pas du tout. J’ai passé une nuit excellente.  
\- Tant mieux … et si on allait déjeuner nous aussi. Parce qu’après on doit encore s’occuper de la deuxième partie de la cargaison d’arme.   
\- On a pas finit ?  
\- Et non.

Sur la chaîne de travail, Yongguk se place avec Youngjae et Daehyun. Toute la journée se passe dans la bonne humeur surtout que ce jour là Natacha est pleine d’énergie. Sa bonne humeur est communicative et se propage dans le reste du groupe.

 

Au bout d’une semaine, les relations ne bougent plus. Les deux restent très tactiles, ils dorment toutes les nuits dans le même lit, mais pas plus. La semaine terminée, Yongguk prévoit une activité détente. Raison particulière ? La semaine suivante sera plus rude et dangereuse. Au programme de la journée, un circuit auto moto de vitesse. L’activité fut choisie méticuleusement car bien que se soit une journée de lâcher prise, l’activité sert aussi d’entraînement dans la course poursuite, que l’on soit poursuivant ou poursuivit.

Natacha y va en moto, car elle s’amusera avec la sienne, les autres en loueront sur place. Finalement seuls Natacha, Yongguk et Daehyun seront à moto car Himchan, Youngjae, Jongup et Zelo ont choisis des voitures.   
Les premiers tours sont destinés à ce faire aux réactions des engins de conduite. Natacha elle s’amuse à bousculer les autres sachant qu’elle en a déjà la pleine maîtrise.

Durant les courses, c’est elle qui finit largement première. C’est l’expérience qui parle et terrasse les autres. Malgré tout ils rigolent beaucoup.

Le soir, Yongguk et Natacha se rejoignent dans le canapé.

\- Je peux ?  
\- Bien sur, tu sais que cette place t’est réservée.  
\- La prochaine fois je te sauterais dessus sans te prévenir.  
\- Je préfère quand même que tu me le dises.

Elle vient se caller contre le torse du leader, positionnant une nouvelle fois sa tête sur son épaule. Jamais elle n’a senti pareille sensation de bien être et de protection dans les bras de quelqu’un. Un moment parfait.

\- Je pourrais rester des heures comme ça.  
\- Moi aussi. Tu es devenu très importante dans le groupe. Autant pour les autres que pour moi.  
\- Tu m’en vois ravie. J’ai rarement eut le temps et l’opportunité de me poser dans la vie. Pourtant c’est ce que je fais ici. J’ai vraiment l’impression d’avoir trouvé ma place.  
\- Je ferais tout pour qu’il ne t’arrive rien. Tu comptes tellement pour moi.  
\- Exactement la même chose pour moi.

Elle pose délicatement ses lèvres dans le coup de Yongguk qui est instantanément parcourus de frissons. Il relève la tête de la fille en passant ses mains sous le menton de cette dernière et vient l’embrasser.

\- Zelo, Zelo regarde !  
\- Crie pas ! J’ai bien vu.  
\- J’en était sur qu’ils allaient finir ensemble.  
\- En même temps fallait pas être un génie pour le deviner. Maintenant on va les laisser seuls, on ne sait jamais.  
\- Ils sont trop mignons.  
\- Ho le romantique. On a dit : « On dégage ».

Après cet échange plein de tendresse, de douceur et d’amour, le nouveau couple part se coucher (pour dormir !). Ils avaient décidé que le lendemain Natacha et Daehyun resteraient à l’entrepôt pour s’occuper de quelques faux papiers pendant que les cinq autres (Himchan est guérit) iraient en mission à l’extérieur.

Quand Natacha se réveille ce matin là, ils sont tous partis y compris ce lui qu’elle peut désormais appeler son petit ami.

Une douche et un déjeuné plus tard, elle retrouve Daehyun dans le salon. Il lui apprend tout ce qu’il sait, soit beaucoup de chose. Après une bonne heure de travail elle part dans sa chambre pour une raison quelconque quand elle entend un bruit de porte défoncée.   
Elle se cache derrière la sienne pour observer les nouveaux arrivants. Parmi eux elle reconnaît le mec qui l’avait provoqué à la sortie de la boîte de nuit, un ennemi. Regardant attentivement elle ne voit plus Daehyun. Immédiatement elle prend son téléphone et envois un sms à Yongguk. 

« Reviens vite ! Problème à l’entrepôt !! »

Elle prend en main son arme pleinement chargée, souffle un dernier coup et fait son entré. Un homme est déjà entrain de saccager les lieux, il devient de ce fait sa première victime. Une balle dans l’épaule est assez radicale pour le calmer.   
Pointant ensuite son arme sur ce qui semble être le chef de groupe, l’homme de la soirée (Minhyuk) prend la parole.

\- Je te reconnais toi… Alors tu fais bien partit de leur gang.  
\- En effet, maintenant vous allez dégager d’ici tout de suite avant que je ne vous trou la tête.  
\- Ou que moi je te tue avant.

Elle n’a pas besoin de se retourner vers l’origine de la voix (soit dit en passant derrière elle) pour sentir une arme, du moins son canon sur son crâne.

\- Je n’ai pas peur de mourir. Mais si tu tires, j’en fait de même et plus de chef.  
\- C’est malheureusement vrai, mais est-ce que tu es prête à le sacrifier … lui.

Un autre homme, un autre ennemi arrive, tenant par le coup Daehyun, une arme pointée derrière sa tête à lui aussi. Ils ont en effet trouvé le seul point faible de Natacha. Sa propre mort à peu d’importance, mais celle de Daehyun est trop chère payée. Après encore quelques secondes d’observation, elle baisse son arme et la jette loin d’elle à terre.

\- Voilà qui est bien plus raisonnable.  
\- Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ?  
\- On pensait qu’il n’y avait plus personne alors au départ on voulait juste casser un peu. Mais je pense qu’en prendre un sera plus amusant que ce que j’avais prévu initialement.  
\- T’en fait pas pour moi ! Te fais pas prendre !! Argh !!

Un coup de poing le faire taire et coupe court à toutes les hésitations de Natacha.

\- C’est bon, faite ce que vous voulez, mais laissez-le !  
\- Assomme-le ! C’est pour son bien …  
\- Ne m’en veux pas, Daehyun.

Utilisant une nouvelle fois ses connaissances en médecine, elle lui fait la prise du sommeil pour qu’il s’endorme sans qu’elle n’ait besoin de le faire souffrir. Elle le dépose doucement à terre puis se relève.

\- Je savais que je finirais pas t’avoir ma douce…

Pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour le coup au foie qu’elle lui a porté, il fait de même. De manière moins précise certes, mais avec sa force d’homme. Continuant dans sa provocation, il s’avance et attrape une mèche de Natacha et en hume sensuellement l’odeur.

Sacrifiée mais pas soumise, voilà ce qu’elle se dit et même si son but est de faire traîner un maximum les choses, elle ne résiste pas en envoi un magistral coup de pied dans la mâchoire de Minhyuk. Un instant après il réplique par une puissante droite. Deux hommes viennent la bloquer pour empêcher une réplique, mais elle crache un peu de sang aux chaussures de Minhyuk et le regarde fièrement.

\- Continu, j’aime qu’on me résiste … princesse …  
\- Ne l’abîme pas trop. On en aura besoin, mais après je te laisserais t’amuser avec elle. 

Ils l’emmènent dans leur voiture et l’entrave de corde et de gros scotch.   
Une voiture se gare violement devant la porte entrouverte du bâtiment. Yongguk entre en courant et est horrifié de ce qu’il voit. Daehyun allongé par terre, inerte, une marre de sang (celui de l’homme où elle à tiré dessus), l’absence de Natacha et son arme traînant au sol.

\- Daehyun !! Daehyun, réveille toi !

Les autres parcourent la maison à la recherche de la fille ou d’une quelconque embuscade, mais rien.  
Himchan apporte un grand verre d’eau à Yongguk que celui-ci jette sans délicatesse au visage de l’endormit. Il finit par ouvrir difficilement ses yeux, déjà en larme.

\- Daehyun, qu’est ce qu’il s’est passé ?!  
\- Je suis désolé Yongguk, tellement désolé… j’ai rien pu faire.  
\- Daehyun … ce qui est fait est fait… maintenant explique. Vite !

Il souffle et explique la situation telle qu’il l’a vécut de son point de vue. Himchan va chercher les vidéos de surveillance que Yongguk regarde rapidement. Serrant les poings a chaque coup que se prend sa petite amie.

\- Zelo, on va la retrouver.  
\- Je sais Yongguk, je sais. 

Daehyun part s’isoler dans un coin, croulant sous le poids de la culpabilité, le leader appelle son boss pour l’informer et le reste du groupe aide Zelo à se calmer.

En fin de matinée, Yongguk reçoit une vidéo sur son pc.   
Ils se serrent tous sur le canapé et le leader la lance. Ce qu’ils voient les glace d’effrois.  
Dans une pièce en ruine, Natacha est assise, attaché à une chaise, déjà marquée par de nombreux bleus.  
En arrière plan se trouve le boss et à côté de la prisonnière Minhyuk.

\- Même pas capable de protéger ses membres, est-ce que vous aurez le courage de venir la chercher ?

Donnant un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Natacha, un filet de sang coule d’entre ses lèvres. Une lueur perverse passe dans son regard et il lèche le sang de cette dernière. Arrivé au niveau de sa bouche elle le mord violement. Il pousse un petit cri de douleur et de surprise et lâche prise. Pour se venger il y met une grosse droite. Elle fait un grand sourire et regard confiant la caméra en face d’elle. De ce regard elle informe les siens de sa condition. Après avoir lâché un juron.

\- Demain, dix-huit heure sur le terrain vague.

La vidéo atteint sa fin et durant les premières secondes, aucun n’a de réaction. Le premier à bougé fut Zelo qui partit (insistant pour être seul) dans la salle de sport.

Daehyun reste prostrée dans son coin de son fauteuil. Yongguk reste muet pendant que les autres chuchotent.

\- Je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne idée d’y aller demain…  
\- On ne va pas la laisser !  
\- Je ne dis pas ça, mais demain on risque de tomber sur tout le gang adverse et ça m’étonnerait que notre boss en fasse de même.  
\- Tu as certainement raison, mais on fait quoi alors ?  
\- On la cherchera avant. A partir de maintenant on oubli toutes les missions en coure. Allez vous coucher.  
\- Pardon !!  
\- Allez chercher Zelo et partez vous coucher. Je vous réveillerai en fin d’après midi. On aura pas de nuit alors prenez des forces. 

Le message est bien passé, Himchan cherche Zelo et ils vont se coucher. Tous, non ! Le leader prend son téléphone et appelle un autre groupe du gang, celui en charge des attaques surprises. Ils lui doivent un service et Yongguk compte bien s’en servir.

Dans un tout autre lieu, Natacha se trouve en fasse de Minhyuk, les autres ayant quitté la pièce. Elle ne revêt plus son sourire, elle a compris qu’il va lui faire payer sa petite intervention durant la vidéo.

\- Si les coups ne te font rien, j’ai bien un autre moyen de te faire plier.

Une lueur malsaine courut dans son regard et finit d’inquiéter Natacha. Elle sait ce qui va lui arriver, et c’est bien pire. 

\- Qu’est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?  
\- J’ai une grosse demande. J’ai besoin que tu laisses tomber ta mission actuelle pour m’aider personnellement. C’est urgent.   
\- Très bien, j’appelle les autres, dans vingt minute son est chez vous.  
!- Merci, à tout de suite.

Il est dix-neuf heures que Yongguk les réveille, une autre section du groupe est déjà présente dans le salon. L’heure n’étant pas aux bavardages, JR explique clairement et simplement le plan. Grâce à leur connaissance des repères ennemis, Yongguk et JR peuvent affirmer savoir où (bâtiment) Natacha est séquestrée. Le groupe de Yongguk et celui de JR (composé de lui, Baekho, Minhyun, Ren et Aron) attaqueront à vingt et une heure. Chacun sait quel est son rôle. Objectif récupérer Natacha en faisant le maximum de dégât. Même le chemin de retour est prévu avec minutie. Rien n’est laissé au hasard, tout est prévu à la seconde et au millimètre bien que rien ne les empêchera d’en pondre un nouveau en cas d’imprévu.   
Elle ne sait pas vraiment comment elle en est arrivé là, mais ce qui est sur c’est qu’elle ne tiendra pas longtemps si on ne vient pas la chercher. La raison ? Elle est attachée par les poignets avec des chaînes reliées au plafond, vêtue simplement de sous-vêtement. Tout irait bien si ce n’était que ça, très bien même, mais elle se trouve dans une chambre froide dont la température avoisine approximativement les – 10°C. Avant que Minhyuk ne l’y laisse y il a quelques minutes de cela, il lui avait fait une étrange piqûre dans l’intérieur du coude. Depuis cette injection elle se sent progressivement s’engourdir et s’assoupir. Elle lutte contre ce sommeil et c’est peut être le seule chose qui la garde en vie pour l’instant, pour encore quelques minutes.

C’est un vrai cahot dans cet entrepôt. Leurs ennemis ne s’attendaient pas à une attaque et malgré qu’ils soient une bonne quinzaine, ils ne font pas le poids. En a peine quelques minutes, ils sont ligotés et bâillonnés, enfermés dans une pièce sous surveillance. Minhyuk reçoit un traitement spécial de la part de Yongguk et de Zelo.   
Ils fouillent dans toutes les pièce, JR tombe sur une cargaison de drogue et de d’arme qu’il prend soin de réquisitionner. 

\- Baekho, Aron, chargez tout ça dans la seconde camionnette.

La recherche continue pour les autres. Yongguk est dans la partie la plus au Nord. Il lui reste une dernière pièce à « visiter ». Il y a des chances pour qu’elle s’y trouve. 

C’est un choc quand il ouvre la porte et l’y trouve. Dans le triste état où elle est : à moitié nue, suspendue vulgairement, des marques de coups devenus violettes, du sang séché recouvrant principalement son visage … mais le pire dans tout ça est la couleur bleue de sa peau, à cause de la température.

\- Mon dieu, mais qu’est-ce qu’ils t’ont fait ?

Il la détache et la porte pour rejoindre les autres. Voyant son état préoccupant ils s’accordent pour partir sans saccager plus les lieux. Ils se répartissent dans les trois camionnettes et quittent précipitamment les lieux.

Yongguk quitte son haut pour réchauffer la fille qu’il porte dans ses bras, inconsciente.

\- C’est quoi ces marques ?  
\- Ils ont du la droguer … ho la merde !  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
\- On a trouvé leur nouvelle drogue dans le bâtiment. Un truc costaud. Yongguk, c’est vraiment de la drogue dure et pas coupée.  
\- Pourtant elle ne semble pas dans un trip.   
\- Elle est congelée, ça doit freiner les effets. Ca risque de dégénérer quand elle sera réchauffée. Il y a plus qu’à prier pour qu’elle ne fasse pas une overdose, parce que ça ne m’étonnerait pas qu’ils l’aient chargé.  
\- Je leur ferais la peau personnellement.   
\- Je te conseil de te concentrer sur elle. Si tu la réchauffe pas assez vite elle pourrait perdre l’usage de ses pieds, de ses mains … ou pire encore …

Yongguk resserre sa prise, sentant encore plus la peau gelée de sa petite amie. Il se perd dans ses pensées, mais une petite main froide se pose sur un de ses poignets. Les yeux de Natacha s’ouvrent doucement, lentement, faiblement, il se referme encore plus autour d’elle. Pas tant pour la chaleur mais pour la rassurer car son inconscience lui a fait sauter un sacré épisode de son sauvetage.

\- Ca va aller, ne t’inquiète pas.  
\- On est où ?  
\- Dans une voiture, direction la maison.  
\- … me laisse pas seule …  
\- Je reste avec toi, promis.

Malgré tous ses effort, le corps féminin dans les bras de Yongguk ne parvient pas à se réchauffer, trop faible. La chaleur du leader est la seule chose qui la garde en vie. Zelo, en face est dans tous ses états, retenant son souffle à chaque fois que sa sœur retombe inconsciente. 

Après de très longues minutes de routes, le convoi arrive à bon port. Le chef des lieux prend les choses en mains.

\- JR et son groupe vous restez ici cette nuit. Daehyun, Himchan, Jongup, vous gonflez des matelas gonflables, JR choisit qui tu veux pour décharger la camionnette, Youngjae tu leur montre où entreposer le tout. Zelo va dans la salle de bain d’Himchan et fait couler un bain à 35°C précis.

Tout est mis en place et exécuté sans tergiversation. Le temps que Zelo le fasse couler, il soigne déjà le visage (l’arcade et le lèvre éclaté) de Natacha. La froideur aura au moins accélérer la coagulation, la seule bonne chose.

Zelo vient les chercher puis va aider les gonfleurs de matelas.

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Ils t’ont drogué et tu ressentiras les effets quand tu te réchaufferas.   
\- Tant pis …  
\- Ca pourrait t’être fatal.  
\- Non, si je devais faire une overdose, je l’aurais déjà fait, mais ça ne m’empêchera pas de faire un mauvais trip.   
\- Je suis tellement désolé de ce qu’il t’arrive … C’est de ma faute.  
\- Oubli, mais …  
\- Oui ?  
\- Est-ce que tu peux rester à côté de moi … je ne veux pas être seule … et puis si je fais des conneries, je compte sur toi pour m’arrêter.   
\- C’est promis.

Il quitte son pantalon pour se retrouver en boxer, prend Natacha dans ses bras (elle est trop faible pour marcher) et rentre doucement dans l’eau.  
\- Ha … ça brûle.  
\- Ca va te faire du bien. 

Faisant attention à éviter les zones sensibles il frotte le corps de la fille. Au fur et a mesure que les minutes passent, elle se réchauffe et se détend. Elle est comme sur un petit nuage, rien ne l’atteint plus. Quand l’eau n’est plus assez chaude, ils sortent, il la sèche et l’emmène dans leur chambre. Il la laisse seule pour qu’elle se change mais la retrouve endormit sur son lit. Comme il ne veux pas la réveiller, il n’y rentre pas et va à table rejoindre les autres. Personne ne fait de remarques sur sa tenue vestimentaires, mais après ce qui est arrivé, ce n’est pas bien grave.

Plusieurs petites discussions commencent quand ils entendent la voix de Natacha et remarquent enfin sa présence. Ses yeux sont rouges et exorbités, elle affiche un grand sourire plus psychopathe que naturelle (elle est habillé d’un survêtement).

\- C’est tellement beau le rouge … sang …

Rien n’est assez fort pour décrire l’horreur qu’ils ressentent devant Natacha regardant ses poignets profondément entaillés et dégoulinant de sang.   
La drogue de sentir la douleur et de se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation.   
Ils sont tétanisés pourtant, si ils ne font rien, c’est la mort assurée. Zelo se lève et s’avance lentement vers.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?  
\- Ca ne se voit pas ?  
\- Il faut tout de suite que tu arrêtes le saignement.  
\- Tu crois … ?

Elle s’exécute mais ne trouve pas la bonne position pour empêcher le sang de s’écouler. Zelo se rapproche encore mais au moment où il la touche, il se prend une violente droite de la part de sa noona. Prenant un air menaçant.

\- Ne me touche pas !  
\- Mais noona…  
\- Ca ne sert à rien, elle est dans son trip.   
\- Mais il faut faire quelque chose.  
\- Une seule option … de force.

Youngjae aide Zelo à se relever. Au début ils n’osent pas la toucher de par ses réactions. La drogue la rendant plus forte et ses aptitudes au combat naturelles font d’elle une combattante hors pairs. Elle ne peut cependant résister aux cinq hommes (Yongguk, Baekho, Aron, Jongup et Zelo) dont le corps est entraîné aux combats et efforts physiques.

Quand elle tombe à terre elle pousse un cri de douleur et arrête momentanément de se débattre ce qui permet aux garçons de la bloquer plus fermement. Ils l’emmènent dans la salle de bain.

\- S’il te plaît, arrête de bouger.

C’est la première fois qu’il parle, voir qu’il chuchote pourtant l’effet est immédiat. Elle arrête de crier et se débat moins fortement. Yongguk la soigne (elle accepte son touché à lui seulement) puis l’emmène dans la chambre de Zelo la couche dans le lit et la bloque avec des cordes et du scotch. La solution est radicale, mais ils n’ont pas le choix pour garantir la sécurité de tous.   
Il reste quelques minutes puisque sa voix l’apaise et sort uniquement quand elle est bien endormie.

\- Elle a du mal à respirer, je pense qu’elle a un problème aux côtes.   
\- On aurait du les tuer.  
\- Calme toi, c’est juste un mauvais trip. Demain ça ira mieux.  
\- C’est pas une raison.  
\- T’inquiète, on en a pas finit avec eux. On leur fera payer au centuple.

Yongguk prête son lit à Zelo et lui dort (plus ou moins) sur une chaise à côté de Natacha. Elle ne se réveille qu’en fin d’après midi. 

Elle ne sait pas vraiment où elle est. Tout est plus ou moins flou depuis qu’elle a été dans cette chambre froide. Elle reconnaît l’endroit dans lequel elle est, pourtant ne comprend pas pourquoi elle est attachée. Quand elle à pleinement repris conscience elle sent la pointe de douleur qui lui vrille le flanc et étouffe un cri en se mordant la langue, pleurant légèrement. 

C’est une ambiance morose qui règne dans l’entrepôt, JR est repartit avec son groupe et ce qu’ils ont volé la veille, Zelo à toujours un pain de glace sur la mâchoire. Les autres, attablés discutent de choses et d’autres sans réelles convictions. Un gémissement et de petits cris étouffés leur parviennent. Yongguk la rejoint. Il pousse délicatement la porte et rentre, se mettant à genoux à côté de la tête de lit. Il ne sait pas si elle dort ou pas, si elle est sortit de sa transe ou non. La seule certitude qu’il a c’est qu’elle souffre. Du peu qu’il la connaît, il sait qu’elle n’est pas douillette donc ça veut dire que la douleur est réellement insupportable. Cette douleur le fait souffrir lui aussi et lui donne la rage. Pour lui ça n’aurait jamais du arriver … ou pas à elle. Il aurait du la protéger, il lui en avait fit le serment la veille même. Qu’est-ce qu’elle pensait de lui à présent ? Allait-elle lui en vouloir ? Il le comprendrait. Allait-elle le fuir ? Il ne pourrait que l’accepter. C’est de sa faute si ils sont dans cette situation, il ne peux qu’assumer ses erreurs. 

\- Yongguk ?  
\- Natacha ?! Ho, que tu nous a fait peur…  
\- J’ai fait des conneries que je suis attachée ?  
\- Hm … oui … Mais l’important c’est toi, … enfin ton ventre. Je sais que tu as mal, dit moi ce qu’il faut faire. Je ferais n’importe quoi…  
\- D’abord détache moi que je m’examine. 

Il la libère et c’est avec une infinie douceur qu’elle exécute quelques mouvements. Son verdict ne tarde pas à tomber : trois côtes déplacées. Une chance dans son malheur puisqu’elle à les connaissances et les compétences requises pour se « soigner » sans avoir besoin de passer par la case hôpital.

\- Tu as bien dit tout ?  
\- … Oui …  
\- Alors je compte sur toi pour faire tout ce que je te demande, même si il t’en coûte.  
\- Si c’est pour ton bien alors je le ferais.   
\- Parfait. Ferme la porte et prévient les autres que je risque d’être bruyante mais qu’ils ont interdiction de venir.

Il le fait. Les autres sont perplexes, voir inquiet, en particulier Zelo, mais il ne peut que suivre les consignes de son chef et indirectement de sa noona. 

\- Maintenant aide moi à quitter mon haut. … Matte pas trop … Parfait, maintenant vient placé tes mains là. 

Elle les lui positionne. Il remarque qu’elle frissonne à son contact. Peu de chance que se soit des frissons de plaisir, peut être des frissons de douleurs, c’est ce qu’il espère, craignant que se ne soit des frissons de dégoût, … ou de peur.

Elle n’a aucune raison d’avoir peur de lui, mais des hommes en général. Malgré le peu de lumière dans la pièce, il voit les bleus, les contusions, qu’elle porte sur tout le corps. Elle a été tabassée. Mais certains ressortent plus que d’autres par leur couleur plus prononcée et leur netteté, formant deux mains au niveau de ses hanches. En plus d’être battue, ils l’ont violé. Ca le choc et le blesse au plus profond de lui. Il ne remet pas cette histoire sur le tapis, sachant que ce n’est pas facile pour elle et qu’il a plus important à faire pour l’instant. 

\- Tu sens ces trois côtes, là. Elles ne sont pas alignées avec les autres, si tu suis mes indications, dans cinq minutes elles auront retrouvées leurs places normales.  
\- Je n’ai pas la pression…  
\- Tu pousses sur cette main et tu tires sur celle là. Le tout de manière progressive, pas d’à-coup. Quand tu auras entendu trois gros « clac », tu n’auras qu’à vérifier que ça ne fait plus de bosses.  
\- J’espère y arriver.  
\- Si je te le demande, c’est que je sais que tu en es capable. Il n’y a que toi qui puisse le faire. Une dernière chose, je sais que ça va être difficile, mais quoi que je dise, ne t’arrête pas… J’ai confiance en toi.  
\- Je suis désolé d’avance du mal que je vais te faire.  
\- C’est pour mon bien au final… Vas y je suis prête. 

C’est ainsi que débute l’enfer pour l’un comme pour l’autre (souffrir est une chose, mais faire souffrir un être aimé en est une autre). Elle cri, pleure souffre, mais lui ne peux s’arrêter. Donnant un maximum de concentration à ses mains il arrive à faire abstraction de son ouïe, les cris de Natacha ne forment plus qu’un fond sonores. C’est ce sens pratiques, et cette dévotion qui fait qu’il est digne d’être leader. 

Au terme de très longues secondes, il entend les sons attendus et stoppe immédiatement la pression et la traction qu’il exerce. Les cris s’arrêtent aussi. Tant qu’il est dans la lancés, il passes ses mains de chaque côté des flancs de sa petite amie et soupire de soulagement. A l’aide de ses pouces, il sèche les larmes de Natacha pendant qu’elle reprend difficilement son souffle.   
Elle a mal certes, mais elle sent déjà le mieux. Elle sait que dans quelques dizaines de minutes, elle ne souffrira plus du tout. Il a réussit. 

\- Zelo respire, il ne fait que la soigner. Tout va bien.  
\- Mais … je ne supporte pas de l’entendre souffrir.  
\- Il a arrêté, d’ici quelques secondes, il va sortir et nous dire que tout va bien.

Bien qu’il ne soit pas devin Himchan tape dans le mile.

\- Elle va bien Zelo … d’ailleurs, elle veut te voir.

Après une seconde d’hésitation, il saute de sa chaise pour aller dans sa chambre. Transpirant légèrement, elle est allongé sous un drap est regarde vers l’entrée. Malgré les traces de douleur elle affiche un grand sourire et semble en bonne santé. Il vient s’agenouiller au pied du lit.

\- Dans quel état ils t’ont mit ?  
\- C’est rien Zelo, c’est rien. Dis moi … Daehyun, ça va ? Son coup à la tête ?  
\- Il se sent coupable, mais tout le monde est en un seul morceau.   
\- Mais … ta mâchoire ?  
\- Je ne veux pas te mentir, est-ce que tu es sure de vraiment vouloir savoir ?  
\- Oui … dit moi …  
\- C’est toi, dans ton trip. Yongguk t’a raconté ?  
\- Non, raconte moi s’il te plaît.

Il inspire pour se donner du courage et narre l’histoire à partir de la seconde où Yongguk est rentré et qu’il a découvert le chantier de leur maison. Il lui raconte avec tous les détails possibles, notamment dans l’état qu’ils ont mit Minhyuk. A la fin de son récit, elle se tortille et à le regard fuyant. 

\- … en temps que noona, en temps que moi, je ne devrais pas … Mais s’il te plaît … reste avec moi le temps que je m’endorme. Après tu pourras t’en aller.  
\- Bien sur, bien sur. Ca ne me dérange pas et tu es tout à fait en droit de le réclamer après ce qu’il t’es arrivé. N’hésite pas à demander si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit.  
\- Merci … Junhong. 

Même si il n’est que midi et qu’elle a dormit de nombreuses heures avant, elle se rendort bercée par le souffle régulier de son petit frère. Une fois le marchand de sable passé, il reste quelques minutes de plus puis retourne finir son repas avec le groupe. 

En début d’après midi, Yongguk à une conversation téléphonique avec le boss pour l’informer de ce qu’il s’est passé. Il n’est absolument pas félicité d’avoir pris cette initiative et d’avoir en plus emmener et détourner un autre groupe, mais il n’est pas non plus blâmer car l’opération est un succès, que le message envoyé est fort (récupération d’un membre), et qu’ils ont récupérer drogue et armes.  
Quand il raccroche, il s’affale sur le canapé, se disant qu’une sieste lui ferait le plus grand bien. Mais le destin en choisis autrement puisqu’au moment où il s’endort un cri puissant résonne dans la maison. Il se précipite comme le reste du groupe vers la chambre. Il la retrouve recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce tremblante, pleurante et la respiration courte.   
Avec douceur il la relève pour l’asseoir sur le lit, cependant.

\- Yongguk … s’il te plaît … ne touche pas.

Il est profondément attristé de voir qu’il avait eut raison par rapport à son dégoût et sa peur des hommes. Même lui, elle ne veut plus qu’il la touche. Minhyuk à vraiment réussit à la détruire au plus profond d’elle-même et à part être patient, Yongguk ne peut rien faire. 

 

Pendant près d’un mois la vie « continua ». Bien qu’elle ait totalement récupéré physiquement parlant, son blocage mental est toujours là. Elle est devenue froide, à l’instar de leur première rencontre et ne supporte absolument aucun contacte physique. Les plus durs furent les premiers jours, pendant lesquels elle avait besoin d’aide pour se déplacer (à cause de ses côtes encore fragiles). Un certain nombre de fois, Daehyun ou Himchan faillirent se prendre des coups de la part de Natacha à cause d’effleurement non voulus. Pourtant aucune discussion ne fut tenue, le sujet étant tabou. Personne n’en parle bien que l’accident reste dans toutes les mémoires, en particulier dans deux, celui de Natacha bien évidemment, mais aussi de Yongguk, il s’en veux toujours de ce qui lui est arrivé. Lui qu’elle considère encore comme son petit ami ne peux même plus la toucher.  
Toutes les nuits, elle est victime de cauchemar. Même si plus les jours passent moins elle les réveille par les cris, ce n’est pas pour autant qu’elle s’habitue ou qu’elle ne souffre plus, bien au contraire. Depuis un mois il dort dans le fauteuil basculant à côté du lit de Zelo, Natacha occupant toujours ce lit (Zelo dort toujours dans le lit de Yongguk). A chaque fois qu’elle se réveille, et toujours sans la toucher, il lui parle. Il a remarqué que sa voix l’apaiser.  
Ce n’est pas dans sa nature d’avoir peur, pourtant chaque jour quand elle se couche elle a l’estomac noué. Savoir qu’elle va revoir ces images, revivre cet enfer qui la terrifie à proprement parler. Ainsi, cette nuit là, elle décide de changer, de faire avancer les choses espérant régler, ne serait-ce qu’en partie, son problème.  
Elle a attendu que Youngjae, Jongup, Zelo, Daehyun et Himchan soit couchés et dorment pour se lever de son lit. Comme à son habitude le leader est resté sur le canapé pour être un peu seul et au calme.   
Elle se rapproche, toujours en silence et s’arrête derrière le canapé. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour remarquer sa présence et se retourner, inquiet. 

\- Yongguk … ça va pas ...

Il lui avait toujours dit de le prévenir si elle n’allait pas bien et c’était la première fois qu’elle le faisait.

\- Dit moi …  
\- Je me dégoûte … J’ai peur.   
\- Nat’ … Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?  
\- Moi-même je ne sais pas ce qu’il faut faire. Je suis perdue et je me sens faible et vulnérable.   
\- Non … ne crois pas ça …  
\- Je ne sais pas vraiment où se trouve mon blocage, mais j’ai peur … ou mon corps à peur.   
\- On peut t’aider, tous autant qu’on y est … et même si tu veux partir … ne plus côtoyer ce milieu … on comprendra.  
\- Non ! Je ne veux pas partir … ici … je sais que malgré tout je suis en sécurité … Je ne veux pas perdre Zelo … ni toi.  
\- Si tu savais comme je m’en veux encore, de ne pas avoir pu te protéger. Je t’en avais fait la promesse la veille.   
\- Je ne veux pas que tu t’en veuille, c’est moi qui suis fautive. J’aurais pu restée cachée, … et je savais ce que j’encourrais en entrant dans ce gang.  
\- Et si tu parlais, ou te battais ou je ne sais quoi pour extérioriser ce que tu ressens ?  
\- Ca pourrait être une très bonne idée, mais je sais que ça va être dure et que je ne vais pas y arriver seule.  
\- Sache que je suis là, et que j’ai le restant de mes jours pour t’aider…  
\- Merci.

Elle s’installe à côté de lui, à quelques centimètres seulement. Sa main se rapproche de celle de Yongguk, le touche (nouveau frisson) et l’attrape entre les deux siennes.

\- En faite, j’ai beau savoir que cette main ne m’a rien fait et ne me fera jamais rien, mon corps ne l’entend pas de cette oreille… Pour lui chaque contact est une mauvaise chose. Mon inconscient est traumatisé et influence mon corps. Mon corps se croit encore dans cet entrepôt …

Elle se stoppe dans son récit, envahie de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Continu, mets des mots sur ta douleur, libère toi.  
\- Si je me suis sacrifié, c’est pour Daehyun … je ne regrette absolument pas, je suis sa noona et c’était mon rôle.

Pendant qu’elle raconte, elle triture la main qu’elle a à sa disposition. 

\- Ils m’ont traînés dans leur voiture, … plutôt un monospace … J’étais entre deux brutes. Ils m’ont attachés puis on est arrivé dans cet entrepôt. Au début j’ai servit de bête de foire puis ils m’ont emmené dans une pièce où il y avait une chaise. Ils ont dit qu’ils allaient t’envoyer une vidéo. Il fallait que j’ai l’air effrayée et que je te supplies de faire tout ce qu’ils disaient … mais je n’ai pas voulu. 

Elle fait fit des larmes qui coulent et ne cessent de couler avant la fin de ce qu’elle a à raconter. 

\- Ils m’ont frappé, puis croyant que c’était bon, ils ont filmés. La suite tu la sais puisque tu l’as toi-même vu. Ensuite je … je … Je n’oublierais jamais la phrase qu’il m’as dit à ce moment là « si les coups ne te font rien, j’ai un autre moyen de te faire plier » … C’est à ce moment qu’a commencé mon enfer. Ils m’ont frappés encore et encore … Ils sont restés à quatre … Ils m’ont enlevés mes vêtements … un par un … m’ont touché … m’ont caressé … m’ont léché … et m’ont violé. … Tour à tour, jusqu'à ce que les quatre en aient marre. Durant … tout le temps … ils n’ont cesser de répéter « tout est de la faute de Yongguk » et je crois que c’est ça qui m’a fait tenir le coup, sinon j’aurais abandonner depuis longtemps. 

Nouvelle pause. Il ne dit rien sachant que c’est dure pour elle d’en parler.

\- Ils m’ont dit que c’était pour ma trop grande témérité dans la vidéo, mais il fallait aussi que je paye pour faire partie de B.A.P. Ils m’ont rhabillé sommairement puis enfermé dans cette chambre froide. Régulièrement ils venaient m’ébouillanter avec de l’eau fumante … le froid à empêcher ma peau de marquer est d’être trop abîmée, mais ils ne le savaient pas. Quand une nouvelle fois ils en ont eut marre, Minhyuk est venu avec une seringue, il m’a dit qu’il m’avait spécialement chargé la dose pour que si je survive, j’en bave.   
\- Que tu survives ?  
\- Ils ne comptaient pas que je reste en vie. Ils voulaient me faire mourir de froid, mais jamais de leur plein grès je serais repartie en vie.   
\- Tu es costaud d’avoir survécu à tout ça. Si tu savais comme j’ai la rage … je les tuerais de mes propres mains.   
\- Yongguk, dit moi… Daehyun, est-ce qu’il s’en remet…  
\- Extérieurement, il essaye de ne rien montrer mais tout le monde sait pertinemment qu’il se sent coupable. Il se dit qu’il aurait du être à ta place.   
\- Je ne veux pas qu’il croie ça. Si il n’avait pas été là, j’aurais certainement tiré … et je n’aurais pas survécu. C’est en partie grâce à lui que je suis encore en vie.  
\- C’est à lui que tu devrais dire ça.  
\- Je le ferais dès demain. 

Après avoir assez trituré la main, elle la lâche. Elle se tortille, ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose pour finalement ne rien dire. En un mot elle est nerveuse, ce petit jeu dure plusieurs minutes avant qu’elle ne se décide. 

\- Hm … Yongguk ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Est-ce que … tu … pourrais faire … encore quelque chose pour … moi … se soir ?  
\- Tout ce que tu veux, tu le sais bien.   
\- Alors pose pas de question et suis moi.

Elle va dans sa chambre et après qu’ils y soient entrés, elle ferme à clé. Elle devient nerveuse et sa respiration est facilement audible. Elle se rapproche de lui et lui enlève son débardeur. Il est extrêmement perplexe et pour la première fois, il est réellement perdu et ne sais pas où elle veut en venir. Elle l’allonge sur le lit et s’y allonge aussi. La partie inférieure de son corps est allongée à côté du corps de Yongguk, mais le reste est allongé sur le torse de son petit ami, la tête sur le cœur de ce dernier.

\- Même si on est en plein mois de juillet, je veux prouver à mon corps qu’être enfermé dans une pièce avec un homme plus fort que moi n’est pas une mauvaise chose. Quand j’étais plus petite et que j’avais peur, mon père m’installer de cette façon sur lui pour que j’entende les battements de son cœur.  
\- Alors je resterais comme ça aussi longtemps qu’il le faudra.

Au fil des jours, elle continu à forcer son corps à supporter d’être touché et à toucher. Le premier avec lequel tout devient normal fut Yongguk, puis son frère, Youngjae, Jongup, Himchan et enfin Daehyun. Elle eut d’ailleurs une grande discussion où de nombreuses larmes coulèrent. En plusieurs mois, elle retrouva sa personnalité, pour le plus grand bonheur de tous.

Pour les entraînements au combat, l’élève avait finit pas dépasser le maître, et c’était à Natacha de se retenir face à Yongguk. Un jour il reçut une mission de la plus haute importance. Tout le gang allait se battre contre leur ennemi direct (le gang où se trouve Minhyuk), et autant Natacha que Yongguk étaient des combattants dont B.A.P ne peut se passer.   
Quelques secondes avant l’attaque :

\- Tu es sure que ça ne va pas être dur pour toi, de les revoir ?  
\- Non, ils ont commis une erreur, celle de me laisser en vie, moi je ne la commettrai pas. 

Il est totalement rassuré. Elle n’a absolument pas peur, dans ses yeux brille un puissant éclat de vengeance pour le confirmer.

**Author's Note:**

> Encore une fois, une histoire qui a quelques années donc avec un style un peu enfantin, mais je pense que ça vaut quand même le détour.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ou aller voir mes autres fics!


End file.
